


Slipping Further into Crazytown...

by Scifi_gk



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Accidental Fanfic, Character Study, Charloe (if you squint), Drabble, Freeform, Gen, POV First Person, The seed that started Charloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifi_gk/pseuds/Scifi_gk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seed from which Charloe will grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Further into Crazytown...

So, I’m a ruthless dictator who has been holding my best friend’s sister-in-law-who-he-also-has-a-long-standing-thing-for for at least 4 (maybe 5 and possibly as long as 9) years. Yes, let’s put that in caps and bold: **YEARS**. In all that time she has defied every gesture of mine, from friendship to kindness to interrogation, and refused to give up the information I want, that I NEED.

Since my best friend abandoned me — after trying to kill me — when all I did was try to protect him by making an example out of people who tried to hurt him, I’m slipping further into crazytown and it’s even more important to me to get the answers from this “screwdriver wielding psychopath” who is as cold as the arctic.

So, I sent someone to get her husband, hoping he would play ball, since I’m not just a despot, I’m a macho, soldier-man, buttmunch** who, despite loving women, has a huge chauvinistic blind-spot about their abilities to change the course of nations.

But the guy I sent was a stupid incompetent that couldn’t control his men or one asthmatic 18 year old boy and wound up killing the one guy I needed. On the upside, he did manage to bring the boy, who was actually the woman’s son and EXCELLENT bait to draw in not only her other child but ALSO my erstwhile best friend, go figure!

Following my best friend’s ruthless and bloody example for rules of manipulating an informant - “never underestimate a good hostage” - I swan into the area in which all three are being held, introduce myself to the female mini-Matheson and proceed to call out her mom on her psychotic deeds, watching for when or if she flinches so I can exploit the crack.

She doesn’t, of course, because she is a cast iron, ice cold bitch, so I have my goon exercise my bestie’s hostage rule and have him point a gun at her children and make her choose which one will live and which one will die. 

Now, *I* didn’t ask him to do that. I just nodded my head. He chose what the ultimatum would be - not that my crazytown noggin disagreed because I just wanna see her crack, right?

So…if I just wanna see Rachel crack…why is it that, when Charlotte steps in front of Strausser’s gun and says “Pick me!” I don’t even bother to look at Rachel? Why is it that I seem to care not one whit about Rachel’s reaction?

Nine freaking years of Rachel not giving it up and when she FINALLY does, I’m not even looking at her because I CAN NOT pull my eyes away from that girl.

Good god, she may share the blonde hair and blue eyed genetics of her mother, but her spirit is Miles Matheson’s all the way down that sleek body of hers.

Maybe, if I could think straight, if I wasn’t so consumed on the path that Miles started me on, maybe we could’ve clicked like Miles and I did. But right now, that’s not possible. Right now, she’s just a tool to control Rachel, her and her brother both.

And I only have room for one Matheson in what’s left of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a character study of Sebastian Monroe during Nobody's Fault But My Own (ep 110) in that moment that Strausser pulled a gun on Charlie and Danny and asked Rachel to choose -- and what Monroe SHOULD'VE been doing or, more accurately, looking at/for. It ended up being too insightful to post as just a sarcastic note. The fanfic gods were smiling.
> 
> **Thanks to Sandra Sookoo for the buttmunch descriptive. ;-)
> 
> PS. This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I usually hate First Person POV but, well, there it is. Enjoy!


End file.
